New Vamps In School
by Lord Rebecca-sama
Summary: Jeremie and Aelita just got new roommates, Rebecca Draganest and &Ian MacPhie, who just happen to be Vampires. Both couples are going to find out a secret that will change their lives forever...Lyoko Warriors and OCs. DISCONTINUED.
1. New Comers

**hey i redid this story so i hope u like it**

**disclaimer: i do NOT own Code:Lyoko, some random ppl in some random place owns it and I also do NOT own Ian MacPhie, the last name Draganesti, or Synthetic Blood...Kerrelyn Sparks does.**

**claimer: i DO own Rebecca and her powers, and one other thing which the rebecca and ian say in a later chapter**

1. New Comers

**RPOV (Rebecca)**

Ian and I walked side by side onto the campus of Kadic Academy in Paris, France. We have been to more schools than they could count due to the fact that we have been alive for a more than a few centuries. Try about two thousand years to be exact.

All the other students at Kadic were just getting out from lunch. Everyone talking and hanging out, not even noticing as two complete strangers tried to find their way to the principal's office to get their classes. Man, people could be oblivious sometimes. We both wore jeans and t-shirts, to blend in. If Ian wore a kilt, everyone would most likely stare.

"So…where to now?" I muttered. My shoulder bag started to slip, but I readjusted it before it could fall.

"I have no idea," Ian replied.

A black haired girl bounced up to the lost couple. "Hi. I'm Sissi Delmas. My dad's the principal and he said that I was supposed to bring you two to the principals office."

"Umm…okay," I said and we followed Sissi down a hallway to a door. I didn't like Sissi. She was too…perky; I guess would be the right word.

"I still don't know your names'," Sissi started.

"Rebecca Draganesti," I said.

"Ian MacPhie," Ian replied.

Sissi looked back and forth between us. "Are you guys like a couple?"

We looked at each other. "Yeah. I guess ye say that," Ian said staring deeply into my green eyes.

I loved the way that Ian's eyes would get darker when he was angry and lighter when he was happy. No matter what the shade, they were _always_ sexy.

The door behind them opened and a blond head poked out. "Please come in," she said.

We walked through a little waiting room into the principals office.

**

* * *

**

J-PPOV (Jean-Pierre)

I sat at my desk sorting though countless papers. My secretary, Yvette, poked her blond head in.

"The two new students are here, sir," she said.

"Send them in." I grabbed the new students' schedules and set them in the center of my desk.

The boy walked in followed by the girl. They stood in the center of the room, side by side; looking at me.

"Hello and welcome to Kadic Academy." I stood and walked around my desk. "I'm Jean-Pierre Delmas, the principal."

"I'm Ian MacPhie." Ian shook hands with me.

Very confident grip.

The girl smiled an enchanting smile. "And I'm Rebecca Draganesti." We shook hands. Her grip was confident, too. "I'm very sorry our parents couldn't be here, but they were tired up." She spoke so confidently. Everything about both of them was radiating of confidence. Not at all like thirteen-year-olds.

"Rebecca," Ian said in a warning tone.

She shrugged. "I wasn't going to do anything. You know that."

"Still," he muttered.

Rebecca just shrugged again.

I didn't know what they were talking about and decided not to try and figure it out.

"Here are your schedules." I handed each of them a slip of paper. "Ian, you will be rooming with Jeremie Belpois in room 213, and Rebecca, you will be rooming with Aelita Stones in room 122."

**

* * *

**

RPOV

Rooming? We hadn't planned on rooming with other people. We just thought we would have our own rooms.

We were standing at the base of the stairs that lead up to the boys' dorm.

"I guess this is where we part," Ian said.

"I guess it is," I replied.

"See ye at dinner?" Ian asked.

"I don't know," I said uncertainly.

"Ye need the food."

"You're not my mom."

"But I am your bodyguard. I'm supposed to keep you safe _and_ alive."

"Well, la dee da. Is that all you think about?" I snapped.

"No. I also think about ye as my wife and if anything happened to ye I wouldn't be able to survive.

I blushed.

"I think about ye as my hot…" He kissed my forehead. "sexy…" He kissed the tip of my nose. "wife." He kissed my lips and I kissed right back. We broke apart and few seconds later.

"So, dinner?" Ian asked.

"Only if you promise to kiss me like that again later tonight."

"I promise."

"Then see you at dinner."

Ian kissed my forehead and walked upstairs.

I turned around and looked at the sheet of paper. Room 122. I walked down the hallway looking at the room numbers as they counted up.

I knocked on the door and waited until it opened.

"Uh…hi," a girl with pink hair said.

"Hi. I'm Rebecca Draganesti. I think I'm your new roommate. Are you Aelita?"

"Oh. Yes, come in." Aelita held the door open and I walked inside the tiny room that was covered head to toe in pink. "Did you get a key?" Aelita asked.

"Yes, but I didn't want to just walk in and scare you." I set her bag down on the empty bed.

Aelita's phone beeped. "Damn. I'm sorry. I have to go." She ran from the room.

_She's probably late for a date or something_, I thought.

**

* * *

**

IPOV (Ian)

I climbed the stairs and reached room 213 and knocked twice.

No answer.

I used my key and opened the door. Nobody was there.

"Oh well. I guess I'll have to meet him later."

I looked around the room at the massive computer and the Einstein poster above the occupied bed.

I sat down on the empty bed and took out a bottle of synthetic blood. Taking advantage of the alone time. I popped the top and the bottle was halfway empty when there was a white flash and I was standing in front of the stairs next to Rebecca again.

"What the fuck was that?"

* * *

**R&R plz**

**xoxo  
rebecca**


	2. Answers

**redid this chappie too **

2. Answers

**IPOV**

"I'm…not…sure," I said to my wife's comment.

"Do you think that happens often?"

"I donna know. Maybe our roommates would."

"Yeah. See you at dinner, Ian." Ian watched his wife walk down the hall and into her room.

I walked up the stairs and knocked. This time the door opened to a blond boy in a blue shirt and khaki pants. The boy pushed his glasses back up his nose.

"Hello. I'm Ian MacPhie. I am yer new roommate," I said, walking into the room and setting my bag down a second time.

"Hello. I'm Jeremie Belpois. It's great to meet you." We shook hands.

"It's weird." I stated.

"What?" Jeremie asked.

"About ten minutes ago, I was sitting here and ye weren't here. And then there was a white light and I was back at the foot of the stairs with Rebecca," I explained.

Jeremie stared at him. "That can't be," he muttered.

"Do ye know if that happens verra often?"

"You remember that?"

"Aye," I said at the same time Jeremie's phone rang.

"Excuse me," Jeremie said and walked into the hall.

I could hear Jeremie talking to some girl on the phone.

"Ask her to sit with us at dinner," Jeremie said into the phone.

"_Okay. How much are we going to tell them?"_ the girl asked.

"We need to find out how much they know first." Jeremie pushed his glasses back up his nose again.

"_Alright. Bye."_

"Bye." Jeremie hung up and walked back into the room. "Would you mind sitting with my group today at dinner?"

"I wouldn't mind."

"Great."

There was an awkward silence.

"I'm going to go take a walk." I stood up and walked out the door.

_Walk with me?_ I directed my thoughts into Rebecca's mind.

_Always. Outside, two minutes? _Rebecca replied.

_Aye._

**

* * *

**

RPOV

I ran as normal paced as I could downstairs without drawing to much attention to myself. I opened the door and flew right into Ian's embrace.

Ian wrapped his arm around my waist and led me towards the forest.

"Find out anything from Aelita?" Ian asked me.

"No. All she did was ask if I would sit with her at dinner."

"Did ye say yes?"

I nodded. "Let's just walk, kay?"

"Kay."

**

* * *

**

APOV (Aelita)

"Are you guys sure they're coming?" Yumi asked Jeremie and me.

"No, but they should be," Jeremie said.

I looked up from her plate. Rebecca walked in the door followed by a black haired boy who was pushing her toward the line. Her hair was still in the high ponytail that it has been in all day.

"There's Rebecca," I said, nodding her head.

"And Ian," Jeremie said.

Yumi, Odd, and Ulrich looked at the entrance and saw Rebecca and Ian arguing and Ian pushing Rebecca more towards the food line. He planted a lingering kiss on her mouth and she silently stomped toward the line.

Ian had a triumphant look on his face as he came over to sit by us.

"Hello, Jeremie," Ian said sitting down. "I donna believe I know the rest of ye."

"Your accent sounds funny. Where are you from? Ireland?" Odd asked, a smirk on his face.

"Odd!" I exclaimed.

Ian chuckled. "Donna worry. I get it all the time. I'm Scottish actually."

"Wow. Normally people are insulted by Odd and actually take him seriously. I'm Aelita."

Rebecca had a tray in her hand and sat down at the table across from Ian. I saw Ian mouth _Thank you_ to Rebecca. Rebecca rolled her eyes and started to eat.

Rebecca finished chewing on her pizza and turned toward Ulrich, Yumi, Jeremie, and Odd. "So, what are your names'?" Rebecca asked them.

"I'm Jeremie, this is Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi." He pointed to each one in turn.

"What's your name?" Ulrich asked her.

"Rebecca Draganesti. My…father owns Romatech Industries." She took another bite of pizza.

"So, Jeremie and Aelita tell us that you guys remember a white flash," Ulrich stated.

"Aye. Do ye know what that is?" Ian asked him. The Lyoko gang looked at each other.

"You really don't know what it was?" Jeremie asked.

"Nope. You guys do, though," Rebecca stated.

"No, we don't," Odd said.

"Yes, you do." She pointed her fork at us. "You guys just got more nervous and you're also avoiding eye contact. So, are you going to tell us what it was or not?"

Jeremie took a deep breath. "It was a return to the past," Jeremie admitted.

"A what?" Ian asked.

"Return to the past. A few hours ago, something happened in town and we had to back up time before it happened so nobody remembered it," Yumi explained.

Rebecca ate more of her food.

"You going to eat that?" Odd asked Rebecca.

"Is that all you think about?" Ulrich asked.

Odd shrugged.

"You can have it." Rebecca pushed her pudding toward Odd and he ripped it open and started eating it. "Is he always like that?"

"Yes," Ulrich said cracking up.

"How about you two meet us five at the manhole in the forest at ten o'clock?" I asked the couple.

They looked at each other and it seemed they were having a conversation within their heads. Rebecca nodded.

After a few minutes Ian answered.

"Aye. We'll come."

* * *

**R&R meh friends...cookies for all who do**

**xoxo  
rebecca**


	3. Secrets

3

3. Secrets

**RPOV**

I sat on a tree branch leaning on Ian. Ian stroked my hair as we waited for everyone to show up. We both had a skateboard in hand, wondering why we needed it.

Ian was wearing pants again, and I was wondering if he even brought any kilts with him. I had on jeans, a blue fitted T-shirt that contracted perfectly with my hair which was in perfect waves down to the small of my back, and a black trench coat—not that I needed it, but it looked cool when I was running or…riding on a skateboard.

I closed my eyes and relaxed under Ian's touch. My god. How had I survived the two hundred years before he was in my life?

"They're here, my sweet," Ian mumbled in my ear.

I opened her eyes and sat up.

"Where are they?" Yumi asked.

"Maybe they were scared of you, Odd," Ulrich said. The rest of them cracked up.

"I guess it's time to make an appearance," I said to Ian.

"Aye."

I and stood up on the branch and jumped down, landing softly on the grass. "Hi guys."

Ulrich almost jumped out of his skin. "Where did you come from?"

I shrugged as Ian jumped down.

"Hello," Ian to them.

"You guys were in the tree this whole time?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah," I replied.

"You hear that?" Ian asked.

They all listened. Everyone was instantly quiet. I knew the sound Ian heard was too quiet and too far away for them to hear, but for me it wasn't. I heard heavy footsteps coming toward the forest edge. "Guys, I think we should get going, 'cause somebody is coming." They looked confused. "Now."

"Follow me." Jeremie opened up the manhole cover and slid down into it; followed by Aelita, Ulrich, Yumi and Odd.

I waited till Odd was out of the way and jumped down, once again making no sound.

Ian climbed down the ladder enough to slide the manhole cover back on, and jumped down next to me.

Odd just stood there staring at us.

"Yes, Odd. Did you want something?" I asked him. I didn't mean to sound so rude, but it just sounded that way.

He shook his head. "No. Sorry." He grabbed a skateboard and started to go down the sewer. The other four followed him.

"Couldn't hurt." I threw down my skateboard with Ian skating right behind me. My coat and my hair were trailing behind me as I sped down the path.

Ian sped up next to me. "I'm not sure if this is a verra safe idea," Ian said too low and too fast for any human to hear.

"Oh come on, Ian. Live a little."

"As yer bodyguard, I donna think we should."

"Stop thinking about me as just the person you have to guard. Remember all the fun times we had over the years. Just think about me as your wife. Okay, my love?" I asked him.

"I'll try."

"Anyway, if anything bad happens, we could just erase their memories," I reassured him.

"Do ye think that would work with their return to the past?"

"I'm not really sure, but oh well."

We stopped where everyone else was.

"We go up here," Jeremie said and pushed his glasses back up his nose.

"Okay."

They climbed out of the sewer and followed the Lyoko Warriors into an abandoned factory.

The five teenagers jumped to the bottom and waited for us.

I grabbed the two ropes and they swung back toward the balcony. I held one out to Ian. He hesitated.

"Ian, love. We've come this far, why turn back now?"

"Aye." Ian took the rope and we both jumped down landing at the same time, next to the Lyoko Warriors.

We all walked into an elevator and Jeremie pressed the 'up' button and typed in the code; 5-7-3-8-4.

"5-7-3-8-4," I told Ian quietly.

"What?" he asked.

"It's the code for the elevator," I explained.

"Oh."

The elevator doors opened and we all got out.

In front of us was the most high-tech computer that Ian and I have ever seen.

I walked over to where Jeremie was sitting. Ian followed me.

"What is this?" Ian asked looking at the screen.

"Lyoko."

"Lyoko?" I asked.

"It's a virtual world, and it is separated into five different sectors," Jeremie explained. "There are more than forty towers throughout Lyoko, and when Xana activates one, we have to go and deactivate it before he can do too much damage. We have been fighting Xana for the past few years."

"How do you exactly deactivate a tower?" I asked.

Odd answered this time. "We have to get princess over there," He pointed toward Aelita and she blushed. "into the activated tower and she enters a code and most of the time we do a return to the past."

"Now why don't you guys tell us a little about yourselves," Yumi said. Jeremie pushed his glasses back up his nose.

_How to start? Where to start?_

"We are no' exactly sure where to start," Ian stated. They looked at him, confused.

"What he means is, we don't how to start," I clarified.

"Why did you come to Kadic?" Ulrich asked.

"A new adventure," was Ian's short answer.

Everyone was pondering his answer when Odd burst out, "How did you jump out of the tree and down the ladder without hurting yourself?"

We looked at each other. Crap. Either we tell our secret, or erase our new friends' memories and pretend like we don't know any of this existed.

I looked at Ian, pleading for him to let me tell them. He nodded slightly.

"Well you see the reason we didn't get hurt when we jumped from the tree and down the ladder is because…" I took a deep breath.

Ian said it before I could. "We're vampires."


	4. Lyoko

**lets see...i DONT own a lot...code lyoko, romatech industries, Ian, synthetic blood, gregori, angus, conner, last name draganesti, i think thats it**

**i DO own a few things...rebecca, her ablities, the plot, my mind (not sure about this one), a computer, yea**

* * *

4. Lyoko

**YPOV (Yumi)…yea I'm switching thro like everyone's POV so just deal wit it**

Shook flicked onto my face. Vampires? They have to be kidding. I looked at my friends. Jeremie, Ulrich and Aelita had looks on their faces that was similar to mine. Odd was laughing his ass off. I glared at him, he caught my eye and calmed down a bit.

Rebecca and Ian looked at each other. Rebecca bit her lip. I guess they are serious.

"Wait, you guys are serious?" Thanks for pointing out the obvious, Odd.

Rebecca nodded. "Well, that's…umm…different," Aelita said, playing with the hem of her dress.

"Yes, and a conversation stopper," Odd muttered.

Ian snorted and Rebecca said, "You got that right."

A cell phone rang. Rebecca reached into her pockets and pulled out a red Samsung Blackjack .

"Hello? Gregori Holstein, how do you fucking forget the password to your own fucking computer?!" Ian was holding back laughter. "Figure it out yourself! You're the one who made it your password in the first place! I seriously am going to murder you. I know Angus and Conner wouldn't mind if I did!" Ian was cracking up, his short black hair falling over his eyes. "I don't care if you make the stupid ads. I make them, too you know. You bastard!" She growled. Weird. "I'm not going to kill you now because I'm in the middle of France and you're mom wouldn't like me very much if I did. I'm not saying it out loud. Ask Ian, maybe he'll tell you." Rebecca handed Ian the phone.

Ian was cracking up as he tried to speak. "I'm too much of gentleman to say yer password out loud. Aye, I no it. Ye have told me on numerous occasions."

"Sorry guys. Gregori is just sort of retarded sometimes."

"Here." Ian handed Rebecca her phone.

"Thanks. Did he figure out his password?"

"Nay, he's gonna ask Roman when he wakes up."

The supercomputer started beeping. We all walked toward the screen and looked over Jeremie's shoulder. Jeremie started typing on the keys.

"XANA activated another tower. Get to the scanners."

**RPOV (it will be in hers' most of the time)**

Yumi, Odd, Ulrich and Aelita ran towards the elevator.

"Ian, Rebecca, you guys too. Since you remember the return to the pasts, it wouldn't make much difference if you went to Lyoko or not."

"What?" I was shocked.

"Just go, please." His voice pleaded with us.

"My sweet, this is a _really_ bad idea."

"Oh, come on." I did puppy dog eyes at him.

"Transfer Yumi. Transfer Ulrich. Transfer Aelita," Jeremie said in the background.

He groaned. "That's not fair."

"Scanner Yumi. Scanner Ulrich. Scanner Aelita."

"Yes!"

"Virtualization. Get down to the scanners. One floor down. Guys wait for Ian and Rebecca," Jeremie said into the microphone.

We walked into the elevator and pressed the button. The doors opened again to three tube like things. Now, I was getting a little scared. "Uh, Jeremie?"

"Get inside of them." I looked at Ian and shrugged.

"Love you."

"Love you, too," I said right before the door closed.

"Transfer Odd. Transfer Rebecca. Transfer Ian." There was a bright light below me. "Scanner Odd. Scanner Rebecca. Scanner Ian. Virtualization." Wind rushed by me as I the white light became too bright for me to look at it anymore.

I dropped onto ground. Everything looked like mountains. Someone with a pink body suit and a clear skirt-ish thing over it. She had pink hair and an earring in one ear. She looked a lot like Aelita.

"You okay?" She helped me up. She is Aelita. I'm so stupid.

"Yeah. Where are we?"

"Lyoko," A guy in a purple body suit, cat ears, a cat tail, and Odd's hair, said. I was pretty sure it was Odd.

I looked around and saw Ulrich helping Ian up. Ulrich had on a yellow body suit and had two swords on his back. Yumi was standing off to the side. She had on a purple body suit. Why does everyone have a body suit on?

I looked at Ian. He was wearing a red and green plaid kilt—the MacPhie tartan—and a white t-shirt that outlined his muscles perfectly. I noticed he had straps across his chest and I saw the hilt of his claymore. **(A/N giant sword)**

I looked down at my outfit for the first time. I had on a layered black dress that went down to my thighs and a thin black jacket thing that buttoned at the top, with sleeves going down to my hands and the main part of it went down to my knees and left my shoulders uncovered. I was wearing black socks that went up to just below where the dress ended and really short black heels. I had bangs and my hair laid in layers down my back. I felt a dagger in my sock and I had a sword strapped around my waist. **(A/N the pic of her Lyoko outfit is on my profile)**

"Dude, you're wearing a skirt!" Odd started laughing again.

"'Tis called a kilt," Ian growled.

"Woah. Calm down big guy," I said to him. "You got your claymore back." I pointed to his back.

He unsheathed it. "The one in my suitcase is still bigger." He slid it home.

"What?!" Ulrich said.

"_Guys, the tower. It's 50 degrees north of where you are._"

"Thanks, Jeremie."

"Hey, Einstein, can we have our vehicles?"

"_Already taken care of._" A bike, an overboard, and a scooter type thing appeared. "_Rebecca and Ian, you guys can just ride with Odd or Ulrich until I can make you two vehicles_."

"It's okay, Jeremie. We can run. Lead the way guys." Us being vampires, naturally gives us faster reflexes and speed.

They shrugged, lifted off and raced away. Ian and I were following at a close distance behind. The two in the air stopped suddenly. Ulrich, Ian and I followed suit. Up ahead there was a wall with a path leading around the wall. It was open on top.

"What is it?" Ulrich called up.

"Hundreds upon hundreds of monsters."

"Wow," I said. I was levitating next to Odd. The monsters were in a bowl type thing. Walls on all sides and towards the back there was this white tower thing surrounded by red smoke-like stuff.

"How are you doing that?"

"Levitation. Ian, I would come see this if I were you."

He levitated next to me. "Oh my God."

"What do we have too do exactly?" I asked.

"Get rid of the monsters and get Aelita to the tower," Yumi said.

"Piece of cake," Odd stated.

"Guys, I'm the only one here who hasn't seen these monsters."

"Hop on." Odd swooped down and Ulrich hoped onto his overboard. They flew back up with us.

"Jeremie, are all these monsters really here?" Ulrich asked.

"_Yes, and it seems more just keep coming_." We moved closer to the ledge.

I landed on the ledge and a giant crab thing noticed me. Ulrich was on his bike riding around on the path to get behind the wall. Ian had his claymore in hand, Odd was inching for the fight. Yumi pulled a fan out of her belt and Aelita was holding on to Yumi for dear life.

Most of the monsters started shooting laser things at us. I took the hint as to dodge them. I unsheathed my sword and stabbed a crab on the eye thing on the top. It exploded.

"Good job, Rebecca," Odd yelled.

I turned toward him. "Thanks."

"Watch out!" he yelled. Something hit me in the back and I lost my concentration, so I fell. I landed on the ground and looked around me. Every cube-shaped thing within a twelve foot radius fired at me. The world slowed down.

"Oh shit."

"Rebecca!" Ian yelled.

The lasers got closer, but I teleported back up to the ledge and the lasers collided and destroyed all the cubes.

"That was cool!" Odd flew up to me. When I tried teleporting, I had multiple of me."

"_The tower just got deactivated_," Jeremie said. "_and the monsters are disappearing on their own._"

"How?" Yumi asked. The monsters disappeared completely.

"_I think XANA might be doing it. I'm starting up the devirtualization program._" Aelita, Yumi and Ulrich disappeared. I felt weird and the next thing I knew, I was in the scanner room.

I was leaning on the scanner door, panting. I glanced over at Ian, he was in the same condition as me.

"So, how did you like your first trip to Lyoko?" Ulrich asked.

* * *

**hehe next chappie up soon...i hope R&R**

**xoxo  
rebecca**


	5. Field Trip

5. Field Trip

_The next day, lunch time._

**J-PPOV**

"Yes, I think the students would love that. I'll go tell them right now. Good Bye." I hung up the phone and walked out of my office. "Yvette, book three buses for Friday."

"Why, sir?" she asked.

"I'm taking the students on a little field trip to a fashion show."

"Wonderful. I'll book the buses right away. Where's the address the buses have to drive too?"

"It's on my desk. I'm not quite sure right off the top of my head."

"Right, sir." She ran into my office and got the address. I walked towards the cafeteria to tell the students about the field trip we would be taking in just two days.

**RPOV**

"Why do you think XANA stopped the attack?" Ulrich asked.

"I'm not sure. I'm trying to figure it out, but we'll just have to wait and see," Jeremie said.

I was sitting next to Ian. He was drinking synthetic blood and I was eating stupid food. We were really good at hiding the fact we were vampires in public. If anyone asked, he was drinking fruit juice or something. The rest of the group have yet to ask the most important question, what's our diet?

The principle walked in and talked to Jim for a second.

"Everyone quiet down!" Jim yelled. We were instantly silent.

"Everybody, I would like to let you all know that in two days, we will be taking a little field trip to a fashion show," he announced. Groans and squeals of delight were heard.

"Which fashion designer?" someone asked.

"Jean-Luc Echarpe. Now, this show is a formal event and everyone must attend. If you choose not to, you will have to stay back with Mrs. Hertz and do a fifty page packet that's for a grade. Please be ready to leave and be outside by 5:45." And with that he left the cafeteria.

"Did you know about this?" I asked Ian.

"Nay, Angus never said anything about it."

"Do you think it could be a trap set by XANA?" Yumi asked.

"I don't think he would be able to take over Jean-Luc's mind, though," I stated.

"Why?" Odd said between mouthfuls of food.

"Long story, but Jean-Luc wouldn't be up now. It's the middle of the day. Unless he's taking the same drug you are." I pointed to Ian.

"'Tis possible. Roman made it."

"What drug?" Ulrich asked.

"It's a stay awake drug."

"It allows me to stay awake with the sun."

"What do you mean?" Jeremie asked.

"During the day, he's sort of dead, so he takes this drug Roman made and he can stay awake. It's better than the other one Roman made. That one made you age and it didn't give you protection against the sun."

"Huh?" Aelita asked.

"I get burned by the sun, if I don't take it."

"Well, what about you?" Yumi asked me.

"Another long story, much longer than why XANA might not be able to take over Jean-Luc's mind."

The bell rang.

"I'm gonna call Angus and see if he knows about Jean-Luc's fashion show," Ian whispered to me.

"Okay."

The next two days were uneventful. Angus knew about it _and_ he was invited. Roman, too. Angus said he was placing more guards around the studio. I called Jean-Luc, but Heather answered his phone. She said that he was really busy and that she'd tell him I called. He hasn't called back, which is weird.

Everyone was waiting outside, for the buses to come. I was wearing a black halter dress with white fringe. I went down to the top of my thighs and left my back uncovered. Red ribbon held the back together. Jean-Luc's own design. I had on black arm warmer things with holes for the thumbs. White socks that went just above my knees and red Mary-Jane heels. My hair was straightened and it went down to the bottom my back.

Ian had on a black suit, that I didn't even know he owned. Yesterday night, Ian went to Jean-Luc's studio and hid his claymore somewhere. I don't even know where he put it. I just made my sword invisible. **(A/N at the end I'll put all of rebecca's powers…she has a lot)**

The buses came and we all piled on. Everyone was staring out the window as we arrived at the studio.

**APOV**

We got off the bus and walked towards the entrance. When Ian walked past the guard, they nodded to each other and the guard smiled to Rebecca. Do they know him?

We walked in and took our seats. Rebecca was talking to a little boy who looked about two and a little girl who looked about three. They were sitting in front of us. Ian was talking to a guy with brown hair.

"I like your hair," the little girl said to me.

"Why thank you."

"Can you teach me how to make mine pink?"

I laughed.

"Bethany," Rebecca warned.

"Don't worry, she's fine."

The boy started to float above the ground a little bit. What the hell? "Crap." Rebecca grabbed the boy's arm and pulled him down. "Constantine, you can't do that right now."

"Why not?" His voice was very clear for a two-year-old.

"Most people can't levitate, and would get scared that you are," she hissed.

"Oh." The lights dimmed a little bit.

"I have to go. Bye." Bethany ran off and a lady with brown hair picked her up and they sat down in the front row.

"Shanna." A lady with strawberry blond hair turned around. "Do you want Constantine back?"

She laughed. "Sure." They passed him over the seat.

"But I want to sit with Rebecca and Ian."

"I'm sorry sweetie, but you can't."

The lights went off, except for the runway.

**RPOV**

Simone and Inga modeled Jean-Luc's new designs and some new models modeled Heather's designs. I meant to ask Heather if Jean-Luc was acting weird lately, but Constantine and Bethany distracted me.

Jean-Luc walked on the stage with a microphone. He never made announcements during a show. Something was seriously wrong.

Ian was thinking it, too.

"Now," he said into the mike. His voice was mechanical sounding and it didn't sound at all like Jean-Luc.

Russians jumped out of the shadows and ambushed all the highlanders guarding the doors. More Russians came out of the shadows and it looked like they had two hundred minimum. Angus only had about twenty highlanders max.

Jean-Luc's eyes flashed towards us. The XANA symbol was there instead of his gorgeous green eyes.

Jeremie took out his computer. "XANA activated a tower."

"How do we get out of here?" Odd asked.

Jean-Luc drew his sword and launched himself at Aelita.

**5 reviews before next chappie...idc if they r good or bad**


	6. AN sry

READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE…IT'S VERY IMPORTANT:

_**READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE…IT'S VERY IMPORTANT:**_  
hello everyone!! I would like to say, I'm terribly sry for not updating most of these stories

I have decided to finish one story at a time. plz vote in my poll to tell me which one I should finish first…I will go from there, finishing in the order of popularity

again I am sry, but its very hard to write more than one at a time

**Seeing is Believing/Believing is Seeing**  
I have the whole plot lined out and I no wats going to happen…up to chap 5 so far

'**Lasting Memories' and 'Seaweed' xover**  
I got some writers block…2 chaps up so far……if I don't write this I think Recia and tess will murder me so I might write this between the one I'm trying to finish

**Akemi's Secret Passion**  
I have a lot written for chap 2…I just gotta be inspired to type it

**New Vamps in School**  
almost done actually…might only have one or two more chappies, then a family tree and stuff to help unconfuse ppl in the Love At Stake vampire ppl category

**Seaweed**  
is not mine…I do not control wen the chappies r all done and written…wen Recia posts them on myspace I post them on ff

**Lasting Memories**  
I have a feeling I will get murdered for this too…chap 10 has like half written

**The Twilight play one (the name is way to long I no)**  
I have about half of chap 2 written but I gotta edit some stuff and I need help wit casting the twilight ppl in the play…any ideas?

**New Everything/Everything New**  
no new chappies typed and I no where bella ran to, so don't wry. up to chap 7 is uploaded

**Root of All Evil**  
I no wats going to happen…I think. only one chap up so far on this

plz plz plz vote in my poll on my profile

it'll help me decide which story to finish writing first.

this will get deleted wen I post the next chappie

luv u all and I am sry once again

xoxo  
rebecca


End file.
